legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Canary
Black Canary is a superheroine published by DC Comics. First appearing in Flash Comics #86 (August 1947), she is a world class martial artist with the ability to pitch her voice at ultra-sonic levels. Black Canary is one of DC's best known female characters, due to her involvement with various teams such as the Justice Society of America and Birds of Prey, and frequent partnerships with Green Arrow. Added in version 4.3.5 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Black Canary's costume can be crafted and worn by the player, giving them access to her abilities and power. She was removed during the transition to version 5.0, though was eventually returned to the Legends Mod in version 4.0. Backstory The identity of Black Canary has been shared by two women: Dinah Drake and Dinah Laurel Lance. Drake originated from the Earth-2 Gotham City, where she was trained by her father in various martial arts and acrobatics, hoping to join the police force. After being rejected for her gender, Dinah decided to fight crime as a vigilante, inspired by new heroes like the Flash and Johnny Thunder. Adopting the identity of Black Canary, she fought crime in Gotham and joined the Justice Society of America. Dinah eventually left vigilantism after marrying private investigator Laurence Lance and becoming pregnant with their daughter, Dinah Laurel. Growing up with stories about her mother's exploits, Dinah was inspired to also follow her footsteps and become the next Black Canary. Trained by former vigilante Wild Cat, she learned various martial arts and acrobatics. Laurel also developed the ability to pitch her voice at ultra-sonic levels, due to a metagene within her DNA. Taking her mother's place after graduating high school, the new Black Canary worked prominently with the Justice Society. After meeting the Justice League from Earth-1, she decided to leave the group to join the newer heroes. At first, Black Canary fought crime in Gotham City alongside Batman, though eventually left to become more active with other heroes. She also became a member of the Justice League, working with them for years. Black Canary eventually began a relationship with the Green Arrow, moving to Star City to help him in his operations. She also co-founded the superheroine team Birds of Prey with Batgirl and Huntress. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Black Canary has been available in the mod since version 4.3.5. Her suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Speed 1 (5 when sprinting), Strength 3, Acrobatics 3 and the ability to double-jump. Black Canary can also produce her iconic Canary Cry (hold the Suit Ability 2 Key) and is immune to both slowness and fall damage. If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Black Canary will appear smaller than other characters. Crafting To craft Black Canary's costume in the Superheroes Unlimited, you will need: *11 Black Cloth *5 Yellow Cloth *8 White Stayed Clay *2 Black-Iron Blocks *Chain Armor Leggings *1 Ghast Tear *1 Leather Black Canary Head Recipe.png|Black Canary's Head Recipe Black Canary Chestpiece Recipe.png|Black Canary's Chestpiece Recipe Black Canary Leggings Recipe.png|Black Canary's Leggings Recipe Black Canary Boots Recipe.png|Black Canary's Boots Recipe Legends After being removed in the move to version 5.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited, Black Canary returned to it in version 4.0 of the Legends Mod update. Her costume is currently available to Patreon supporters only, though can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Birds of Prey